Ginny's dream chance at love
by CuteKjgirl
Summary: Hermione and Ginny love eachother, but love isnt always easy. F/F romance, Dont like it, dont read it. Then we all stay happy.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ginny's dream chance at love

By: Cutekjgirl

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Don't own characters; they belong to J.K Rolling,

I just like playing with characters to my own will.

Warnings: Lesbian fun(smies), cutting, eventually probably a mention of rape/suicide/homicide/drug use, all the angst and world sucks stuff.

Author's note: I Finally got a beta!!! WOAH! Now people can read a lot easier.

      Ginny writes: 

       Ginny Weasley 6th year--potions. Hogwarts school

       Creative Potions Paper

       Ginny sighed after she headed her potions paper. Why did Snape soundly want to be less serious now that she was 16?  Couldn't he been the lovely dovy teacher when she was eleven?  Not that he wasn't still a tough teacher, and secretly she new this had to be some kind of evil plan of his, because seriously, sense when did Professor Snape start handing out creative writing papers!?  

      Ginny looked up from her paper and saw Hermione reading intently her book. It was true Ginny didn't need to write this paper in the library, and it was maybe a distraction.  Here she new she would find her curly haired friend, by more then chance, ands she could stare at her--and-fall more deeply in love.

      Ginny looked back to her paper, sighing yet again. For this paper Snape gave her there was no reason to ask Hermione for help.  

      "Hermione, what is Frogsbreath exactly?" Ginny asked before and Hermione just laughed. 'That was just a brilliant question to ask' Ginny thought 'oh well at least she laughed'

      'If I could create a perfect potion, I would make a love potion.'  Before Ginny wrote more she sighed, she new she would regret writing something like this for Snape, but oh well, she was a Gryffindor. Isn't bravery what they stand for?  True, there were love potions already but most of them didn't work and the others had a 'Romeo and Juliet consequence' warning to them.

      Ginny started writing again 'Why would I create something in which most wizards either frown on or mock? I would do it because...'

      "Hi Ginny, studying away?" Hermione said with pride.  Maybe because she new at least one of her friends actually study on their own.

      "Not really. Just writing a creative writing paper for Snape."

      "Writing a creative writing paper for Snape?" Hermione said shocked.

      "Yeah I know, I think the whole class was 'bout to faint"

      "Hum. Knowing Snape, he'll probably actually make you do whatever you

wrote, somehow by the end of the hour, and if you don't do it its 50 points off for the house and he'll whisper the answers to all the Slytherins."

      "Oh man, I didn't even think about that. Thanks Hermione" Ginny said sarcastically.

      Hermione giggled, "Sorry, don't panic, I'll help you out.  What's the assignment exactly?"

      "If you could create the must perfect potion, what would you create?"

      "And you have.." Hermione looked the work over, "a love potion."

      Ginny blushed wishing she hadn't written that.

      "Miss Weasley, a love potion. What's it suppose to do, make Harry fall in love with you."

      Ginny frowned, couldn't her admiration at eleven for the Boy Who Lived, ever be let down.

      "haha Hermione. You know I don't like Harry that way. Sides, who said the love potion was

for anyone to fall in love with me."

      "It's true that any male who sees you falls in love with you at first sight, but since you're not aware of your good looks and beautiful mind, I was just thinking, why else would you create a love potion?"

      "So I fall in love with someone that actually could love me." Ginny said suddenly feeling sick.

      Hermione had a dumbfounded look on her face.

      "Ginny.." Hermione started saying into Ginny started to leave

      "I'll better take this back to our common room, don't really need to be here," Ginny interrupted as she walked away.

      "Wait..Ginny," Hermione started but Ginny look at her stubbornly, "Um-I am coming with you, walk you back. I am done here, and you never know when a Draco passes by."

      Ginny nodded, as they walked back in silence for awhile, neither of really knowing where they were walking.

      "Hermione" Ginny softly said to get her heart's admiration attention, "You don't really think someone like Malfoy would hurt me would you?"

      "No, I mean, He wouldn't dare try to hurt you. He'd have the whole pack of Gryfenders taunting or slaughtering him in every possible way. Sides your smart, you can stay out of the way of trouble."

      "Yeah" Ginny sighed.

      "Ginny, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself? Did Malfoy threaten you..because if he did I swear I'll.."

      "NO! Hermione..I swear no one is threatening me. Its just. Its just.., Its nothing."

      "Okay that's it Ginny..Dont make me put a truth spell on you because I will.."

      Ginny smiled but it quickly faded.

      "Here" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her under the tree, realizing they somehow got outside, as they sat, "Talk to me, no one else it here. Just your best friend 'Mione here."

      "That's the problem" Ginny mumbled looking down.

      "What was that?" Hermione asked concerned.

      Ginny sighed, "Nothing. I am sorry. I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

      Hermione smiled slightly, "I should hope not."

      Ginny looked down and played with the grass. 

      "Ginny, please tell me what's wrong, hun. I can't fix it, if I dont know what the problem is."

      "I can't tell you, or I'll hurt you." Ginny cried slightly, but she quickly tried to brush it off before Hermione saw any tears.

      "Ginny. Does this have to do with.." Hermione stop her words. She couldn't, she couldn't say the words. "Ginny why would anything you say hurt me?"

      "Because it involves you...I didn't mean too" Ginny said crying into her knees.

      "You didn't mean to what?" Hermione said now afraid.

      "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to fall for you," Ginny said still crying in her arms on her knees, afraid to look up.

      "Fall? Fall for. Fall for me?" Hermione asked shivering. It was cold now and it had started to rain in the night.  

      Ginny just cried harder.  Hermione held the girl to warm her up, "Here its cold, we should get inside."

      Hermione helped the younger girl up, but Ginny didn't look up.

      Ginny questioned, "Tell me?"

      Hermione gulped, "Tell you what?"

      Ginny pulled away, "Tell me you hate me! Tell me you can make it stop. Tell me you can create the perfect potion to make me stop feeling this! Make me to stop loving you. Make me stop going to library just to marvel over you. Making me stop wishing I could just kiss you, just make you feel this love that I feel for you. Just to show you the feeling I get when I see you. Make the pain stop just knowing, you could never feel the way I feel about you."

Ginny kept crying, as she falls back on to the ground which was now muddy as she beat it through her tears. 

      "Ginny," Hermione cried, "Come on, stop this. Stop hurting yourself."

      Ginny laughed, "Stop hurting myself, like putting a knife to my skin could stop the feeling. I know I've tried. I even tried to wash the feeling off, staying in a shower for hours, just trying to wash the feeling off. Just trying--just trying to make it stop."

      Hermione knelt next to the younger but slightly taller red head, moving the girls sleeves

to her robes up, seeing scars of cuts.

      Hermione cried, "Why Ginny!?! Why did you have to hurt yourself?" 

      Ginny, "Don't you understand, Hermione? Don't you understand? I have to make it stop."

      Hermione lifted the girl's head to face hers, "You listen to me, Ginny, don't you ever hurt yourself like this, promise me you'll never do this again. If I return the feeling or not, Promise me!

      Ginny cried as she let her face fall again, "You-you just don't understand."

      "Damn it Ginny, of course I understand.  I love you; I love you so much this is killing me that you would hurt yourself over me. Do you understand!!" 

      Ginny just cried as Hermione lifted her face once again

      "Look at me Ginny, don't you see it. Don't you see it in my eyes? I love you so much," Hermione said in tears, as she lean into Ginny and kissed her lips softly and shortly, but enough to slightly taste each others lips for the moment in the damp raining night. 

      "Hermione.." Ginny moaned.

      "Promise me Ginny. Never hurt yourself. Promise me, never hurt yourself again."

      Ginny leaned into Hermione closing her eyes, as Hermione held her. "I promise 'Mione."

      Ginny fell a sleep drained, as Hermione just cried in the rain.

      "Never again Ginny, never again," Hermione whispered as she cried.


	2. How can you love someone when you dont l...

Title: Ginny's dream chance at love

By: Cutekjgirl

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Don't own characters; they belong to J.K Rolling,

I just like playing with characters to my own will.

Warnings: Lesbian fun(smies), cutting, eventually probably a mention of rape/suicide/homicide/drug use, all the angst and world sucks stuff.

Author's note: I Finally got a beta!!! WOAH! Now people can read a lot easier.

CHAPTER TWO: How can you love someone when you don't love yourself?  

      "Mss. Granger, what brings you here at this late hour?" Professor Mcgonagall asked seeing the young woman enter.

      "I need help," Hermione said sitting in a chair next to Professor Mcgonagall's desk.

      "Need help. Oh dear, never have I heard these words from any of the three of you, you just run into danger."

      "Technically, we did ask you for your help once--but this doesn't involve Harry or Ron."

      "What does it involve, more importantly how can I help Mss. Granger?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

      "I need some advice," Hermione sighed--she didn't like doing this.

      "Some troubles as Head girl?" the professor asked.

      "You could say that. I uh--see I have this friend that um--cares for someone a lot, loves them, though before they thought they wouldn't have a chance with the other person. Now they realize that this was mistake because the other person does feel something, but my friend think maybe its not right because they discovered that the other is hurting themselves and what can the friend do to make it right?"

      "Mss. Granger, I am sorry I had a terrible hard time following that. Let me get this straight I take it that you are the friend dear? yes. So, you had deep feelings for someone that you know now feels the same.  However, you're worried for their safety from themselves. Did I get that right?"

      Hermione looked down, replaying "Yes."

      Professor Mcgonagall added, "Did I get the word 'their' right too?"

      Hermione blushed slightly.

      Professor Mcgonagall nodded, "I do hate the pronoun game; it is just a complete nuisance. You know mss. Granger, that what you say to me is in complete confidence, yes?" Hermione nodded in understanding. Professor Mcgonagall sighed, "Can I assume that perhaps that you're in love with a girl, who is hurting herself?"

      Hermione brought her head up which was lowered to the ground before. "She said she did it because of me, because she wanted to stop loving me. That she couldn't imagine me loving her, and that it killed her to feel. I can't live with that, can I?"

      "Live with what exactly Mss. Granger?"

      "That she would hurt herself because of me.  What if we do stay together, if we really unite the feelings we have for each other, become a couple. Then for some reason we break up, horrible, and then she turns back to the wand. Or if I put way too much pressure on her, what if I want her so badly that I don't necessarily hear her warnings that we are going to fast. Then she does.."

      "Mrs. Granger, I see what you mean." The professor interrupted.

      "So what do I do?" Hermione asked.

      "I think Mss. Granger, that you'll know the right thing to do on your own. You are very intelligent, as you have shown everyone you could do great things. Might I suggest, however, that you get Mss. Weasley to talk to an adult. Perhaps me or another professor," Professor Mcgonagall suggested. 

      Hermione nodded and began to leave, then turned back, "How did you know it was Ginny?"

      Professor Mcgonagall smiled slightly, "Let's just say I started to notice that Mss. Weasley has been spending more time at the library then the Quidditch field."

      Hermione smiled half way, all she wanted was to be crazy in love romance with Ginny.  Now, the joy could quite be enjoyed.

      "Is there something else Mss. Granger?"

      Hermione questioned, "Is it different in the world? I mean--in the 'muggle' world, someone like Ginny and I wouldn't quite be accepted. I guess I am asking, if--if it's better here?"

      Professor Mcgonagall sighed. She thought for her right response, "Mrs. Granger, I wish I could tell you that this place is different, but wizards and witches discriminate just like 'Muggles.'  Listen to me though Mss. Granger, the policy for this school is strict. Any homophobic comments will not be tolerated, nor accepted. If you feel anything but safe from others, you be sure to tell someone. It'll be dealt with promptly."

      "Professor, maybe this question is stupid since you been so open and understanding with me. Just--"

      "Mss. Granger--how about we get together tomorrow afternoon have lunch? we'll continue to talk, I'd like to talk to you about something. Though now I am sure you wish to get back to Mss. Weasley?"

Hermione nodded yes and left.  She went back to the Gryffindor dorm. She went to her room.  Since it was her own room since she was now the head girl with the hardest schedule to maintain, Head master Dumbledore suggested

that she have her own room, which was quite handy.  Ginny laid in Hermione's bed, fast asleep and tucked in, just where Hermione left her.   Hermione put on her PJs, then layed down right next to Ginny, snuggling next to her.

      "I love you Ginny," She whispered as she kissed Ginny on the forehead.

      The next morning came soon after.

      "Good morning 'Mione," Ginny said smiling to see Hermione next to her and watching her, "um-Can you tell me what I am doing in your bed?"

      Hermione smiled but it lived shortly, "You were completely drained last night, and I took you to my room to sleep. I figure you didn't want the girls on your case."

      "Last night, oh," Ginny said now remembering as she sat up.

      "Are you okay?" Hermione said pushing Ginny's straight red hair away from Ginny's face.

      "Now I am," Ginny smiled," 'Moine about yesterday, did I dream that you-that you kissed me?"

      "No you didn't dream it," Hermione reassured.

      "Okay, good." Ginny grinned, "Than I do have a chance with you?"

      "More then a chance," Hermione stated.

      Ginny grinned widely as she leaned into kiss Hermione. She entered her tongue in to Hermione's mouth, causing Hermione to moan softly. Ginny's face turned the color of her deep red hair, as she pulled away from the deep emotion flooding through her veins as a realization. 

      "Ginny..We have to talk," Hermione whispered trying to stay strong.

      "Okay," Ginny pouted leaning away from Hermione.  No conversation started well with the words 'We have to talk.'

      "First I like to make it clear that I do love you, and that I want to be with you so incredibly bad. Its just, the cuts, it scared me that you would do that to yourself, and because of me."

      Ginny looked down, "I promise 'Mione, I wont ever do that again."

      "Are you sure, what if something goes wrong with us. You sure can keep that promise to me. Can you be sure?" Hermione asked and Ginny paused thinking of her answer.

      "See Ginny, you can't even answer that without thinking."

      "What do you want me to do 'Mione?" Ginny answered.

      "I want you to talk to someone, I want you to never hurt yourself. I want you to love yourself, so you can love me fairly, so I can love you without worry about you or worry that I'll say something and you'll go to the deep end."

      "Okay. I promise, 'Mione.  You'll be by my side though?"

      "I always am." Hermione voiced strongly.

      "NO I mean. Will you be at my side as my girlfriend?" 

      Hermione didn't answer she just looked into Ginny's eyes. 

      "Mione?" Ginny question slightly worried.

      "Maybe we should just be friends until you feel stronger," Hermione answered.

      "Is that what you want?" Ginny ask disappointedly.

      "No." Hermione sighed out as she looked away,

      "I'll prove myself to you 'Mione, Just give me a chance, and I'll make it worth it. Just give me a chance."


	3. The thorns of love

Title: Ginny's dream chance at love

By: Cutekjgirl

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Don't own characters; they belong to J.K Rolling,

I just like playing with characters to my own will.

Warnings: Lesbian fun(smies), cutting, eventually probably a mention of rape/suicide/homicide/drug use, all the angst and world sucks stuff.

Author's note: I Finally got a beta!!! WOAH! Now people can read a lot easier.

Chapters: How you deal

            Hermione sighed as she drank in the younger girl's smell. In her arms was a peacefully sleeping Ginny, the most beautiful person she new.  The most beautiful amazing witch, she could imagine.  It had been three months since she found out that Ginny had feelings for her, and she silently wished it could have been a beautiful memory. The rain could have been romantic, under the willow tree, their first kiss; it could have been so romantic, so beautiful. Instead the feelings only ran of anguish, as she knew the scars of her love's body, and her guilt. 

            Kissing her love's body, her arms where the wounds still show, Ginny woke up with a slight smile, but faded quickly as she new what her love was doing.

            "I could hide them 'Mione, you know I could easily put a spell to fix it."

            "No," Hermione whispered, as she lay her head back to her pillow.

            "but why?"

            Hermione glared into Ginny's beautiful eyes, and sighed once again. It had been three months, and nothing could take the pain and worry away. Even with her love for Ginny, she couldn't look past all the feelings.

            Hermione spoke, "I don't want you to hide yourself from me, and I want to see all you, to know all of you. Just because your witch, and have the power to hide, doesn't mean you have to, at least not with me."

            It was Ginny's turn to sigh, as she looked back into her loves eyes, as if they were her only light in the world. 

            Ginny spoke, "but they only cause you pain, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

            Hermione smiles but it lives too shortly, she speaks the words, "you don't hurt me." It's a slight lie though, and both of them know it's a cop out. 

            "I didn't know love would hurt, I suppose every rose has a thorn."

            Hermione eyes began to water, it was too hard.   

            Ginny spoke again, "You've giving me a chance to prove my love to you, and you still look at me like that."

            Hermione swallowed down her confusion and she questioned, "What way?"

            Ginny, "Like you don't trust me."

            Hermione looked down as she cringed; she whispered in a moan, "I look at you with only love; if you can't see that then I am worried. I love you so much Ginny, can't you feel it."

            Ginny looked at her loves eyes again, getting lost and dizzy once again.

            Hermione spoke again, "Can't you feel it with my touch, can't it feel it with my kiss, can't you feel it. Can you even trust it?"

            Ginny eyes began to tear, she hated her past decisions, she hated that past, maybe even she hated herself. She couldn't though, she couldn't let Hermione know that she question everyday why this beautiful smart woman could possible love her. 'You cannot love, until you love yourself,' Ginny thought and thought some more, 'I hate when things seem true.'

            Instead of saying anything she kissed Hermione lightly.

            "Hermione, I love you. I want to make lo-."

            Hermione interrupted as she lifted out her warm bed, which was only beginning to heat.  She spoke, "I am sorry Ginny, and I forgot to do some of my homework."

            "You forget to do your homework?" she questioned Hermione, was even possible for Hermione to forget to do her homework?

             "You are a good distraction, but I did remember now," Hermione answered as she picked up her text book, "The different cultures of wizards and witches over time."

            Hermione smirked, as she finally relax her nerves, she moaned, "You should get some sleep." She kissed Ginny's forehead.

            "Yeah," Ginny whispered in a soft sigh, "Goodnight Hermione."

            "Goodnight."


End file.
